charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shax
Ferocious and immensely powerful, Shax was the Source of All Evil's assassin, sent out only on the top missions to seek out and annihiliate a target. Grey skinned and draped in grey attire, Shax possessed the power to launch blasts of wind at those he targeted and could move about the earth as a tornado-like wind. His destructive blasts were strong enough to send a victim flying backward, smashing through anything behind them. In 2001, Shax managed to kill Charmed One Prue Halliwell with his destructive windy blast, leaving the Power of Three torn asunder. Quick Facts Full Name: Shax, the Source's Assassin Breed: Demon Level: Upper, extremely High-Level Species: Assassin Hair: Grey Eyes: Grey Skin: Grey/Blue Notable Powers': Wind Blasts, Teleportation Portrayed By: Michael Bailey Smith Initial Attack The Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, learned of a man that had become a target of the demon Shax, Dr. Bo Griffiths. Prue believed that he either saved or was about to save a life of someone the demonic world didn't want him to save. When they rushed back to the Manor, Shax burst through the doors in the form of a wind and materialized, blasting Piper backwards through a wall in the conservatory, he then blasted Prue back in to the wall as well. Phoebe came running down the stairs and recited a vanquish spell as the demon tried to launch a blast at her, but the spell wounded him causing him to retreat in the same windy form that he appeared in. Phoebe called Leo Wyatt, their Whitelighter and he managed to heal the two sisters, but since they were near death, it took Leo a little while longer to heal the women. Public Vanquish After being healed by Leo in the Manor, Prue was determined to find something that could led them to Shax. She and Piper then proceeded through the neighborhood searching for something innocuous that would help them find the demon. Abruptly while walking up a street, Shax materialized and tried to blast the two sisters but Piper used her power of Molecular Combustion, blowing up the horrifying demon. Taped Live on Public Television Unbeknownst to Prue and Phoebe, a news crew was filming a news cast near by and not only recorded the entire vanquish but streamed it live on television. Not only were the sisters exposed for who they were, but the demon world was as well, sparking chaos and questions amongst the public who proceeded to Halliwell Manor demanding to see the sisters and find out who and what they were. Ramifications With the magical world exposed, the Elders placed fixing the problem in the hands of the sisters telling them they should try to contact Tempus, the Devil's Sorcerer because he is the only with power on either side to reverse time. While chaos ensued in the human world, Phoebe was in the Underworld trying to find Cole so she could use a potion on him to make him good again. And when she succeeded, Leo orbed down and informed she and Cole what had happened and they planned to ask the Source to have Tempus reverse time because not only were witches exposed but the demon world had been as well. The Source agreed but only if Cole and Phoebe stayed in the Underworld. : Back in the physical world, while the sisters were discussing a plan to fix what had happened, a young blond woman burst through the conservatory doors asking the sisters if she join their coven, Prue, frustrated, then blasted her through the open doors onto the ground, calling her crazy and telling her to get out of their home. The woman then proceeded through the driveway where a news crew questioned her and she called the sisters mean witches. Vanquish at the Hospital Knowing Shax would return because only a Power of Three spell could destroy the demon, Prue and Piper proceeded to the hospital to retrieve Dr. Griffiths and bring him back to the Manor for protection. But the news crew placed a lo-jack on Prue's vehicle and they follow the two sisters to the hospital. : As the news crew recorded the event, Prue and Piper walked out with Griffiths and while they placed him in the vehicle, Shax materialized, lunging Griffiths from the vehicle onto the ground. Prue and Piper pulled out the spell and with on lookers watching, they cast the spell as Shax tried to blast them, and he burst into oblivion. The onlookers then cheered as the two sisters noticed that news crew across the street filming the whole thing again. Piper is Shot Returning back to the Manor, Prue and Piper tried to figure out a way fix the situation but as they spoke to each other, there was a sudden gunfire that blasted through the window. Prue asked Piper what it was and she looked down and saw that Piper has been shot through the back and blood seaped all over her chest. It was the young blond woman, Alice Hicks, who shot Piper as revenge for Prue's actions against her. Piper fell to the floor as Prue caught her and fell with her, Prue cried for Leo, but it was no use, he was in the Underworld, unable to hear the call. : Taking matters into her own hands, Prue picked up her sister and brought her to her vehicle where news crews and onlookers moved in closer. Prue placed her sister in the back seat and tried to drive forward but she couldn't. She got out of the car and did what she had to do to save her sister, she blasted everyone back with her Telekinetic power and once the street cleared she drove through to San Francisco Memorial Hospital. hospital. : At the hospital, Dr. Griffiths emerged asking what happened to Piper and had the group of nurses bring her into a hospital room, where he proceeded to try to save her life. In the hospital room, Prue stood by her sister hoping Griffith's could do something to save Piper but he told her it was too late. : The police and swat team arrived at the hospital outside the room Prue and her sister were in and tried to apprehend Prue but she used her power against them blasting them out of the room. Prue barricaded herself in the room with her sister, crying and telling Piper to stay strong and that Leo will be there soon. Piper told Prue that she was cold and passed away. Prue stood by Piper praying that Leo would return and save her sister. : Leo then orbed into the room and asked her what had happened as he cried over Piper's lifeless body. Prue told him that they think she and Piper are the demons now. As Leo stood over his wife, crying and asking how it could have happened, Prue ordered him to go to the Elders and find a way to fix the situation. But as she stood hoping for the best by her sister, the swat team moved in closer. The officer got a lock on Prue and shot at her but before it hit her, time reversed. Reversal of Time Having agreed to stay in the Underworld, Phoebe asked for one thing, that Cole was able to warn the sisters of Shax' attack. The Source agreed and time was reversed. Little did Phoebe know, the Source could not be trusted, he told his minion to ensure the sisters would be killed. : With time reversed, Prue and Piper returned to the Manor with Griffiths. As they explained to him someone was after him, Prue got a chill down her back, sensing something wasn't right. She called for Phoebe but there was no response. Shax then burst through the entrance of the Manor and with Phoebe no where to be found, launched a wave of wind at Prue but Piper pushed her out of the way and instead was thrown through the wall, Prue stood up and Shax blasted her as well, sending her through the same wall. Shax looked at Dr. Griffith's, the man asked who he was and Shax responded "the End" and sent him flying backwards through a window. : The demon looked and Prue and Piper laying dying on the floor and looked at Dr. Griffith's, dead, Shax smiled and transformed into a tornado of wind and flew threw the manor doors, causing them to slam shut, breaking the glass. Aftermath Leo arrived at the Manor with Phoebe and went to heal Piper first, but given the amount of time that had past, he was unable to heal Prue. The young witch died from the injury, leaving her sisters struck with sadness, trying to find a way to bring Prue back. : Piper tried countless spells and rituals in the Book of Shadows but nothing worked. On the eve of Prue's funeral, Piper tried the To Call a Lost Witch ritual; she placed the ingredients in a bowl and spilled her blood from a cut on her hand. She recited the spell and heard a voice, the voice was only Phoebe. Piper and her sister discussed how they felt magic abandoned them and she slammed the Book shut. Phoebe told her sister to get some rest and as they left the Attic, the Book reopened to the to Call a Lost Witch ritual. A call was sent through the wind, bringing a new woman into their lives, another sister. Phoebe's Premonition At Prue's funeral service, Paige Matthews showed up after learning about the young witch's death when a newspaper appeared at her work place, South Bay Social Services, due to Piper casting a spell hoping it would send Prue to her but instead it sent a call in the wind to Paige. Paige went to the funeral where she shook hands with Phoebe triggering a premonition where Phoebe foresaw Shax killing Paige atop a rough top. : Struck by the premonition, Phoebe fell to the floor and Paige vanished. Demonic Bounty Hunters then attacked at the funeral service and after defeating them Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Victor and Darryl Morris proceeded back to Halliwell Manor where they discussed the young woman, not realizing that she was Piper and Phoebe's youngest sister. Shax Attacks Paige An Oracle revealed to the Source of All Evil that she foresaw a call in the wind to another witch that could be a Charmed One, a witch who could reconstitute the Power of Three. The Source immediately took it upon himself to make sure that was something that would never happen and sent the fierce Shax to find Paige and obliterate her just as he did with Prue. : Phoebe scried for Paige and once she located her, she and Cole awaited her in a nearby building watching for the young woman. They then saw Paige emerge with her boyfriend Shane on the rooftop and as they kissed, Shax appeared and launched a blast at Paige but to Phoebe and Cole's surprise, Paige orbed out and back in avoiding the destructive blast. Shax looked at Paige confused as he dematerialized and teleported into the building. : Although Shane was knocked out, Cole shimmered over to the other building with Phoebe where inside he blasted Shax but then Shax launched a aerokinetic ball at Cole knocking him over a steel support, but Cole managed to shimmer out and Phoebe recited the vanquish spell causing Shax to retreat. The two then set their sights on finding Paige and Shane and protecting them. Final Attack and Vanquish Paige arrived at Halliwell Manor where she introduced herself to the sisters and she and Piper shook hands under the chandelier in the foyer, causing the house to shake and a bright light arose from the chandelier, and as Paige asked what it was, they told her they think it means that she is meant to be there. Suddenly, Shax burst threw the door launching his blasts of wind at the sisters but they managed to retreat to the Attic. : Shax burst through the Attic door where Piper Phoebe and Paige were standing behind the Book of Shadows, they flipped it's pages and told Paige to recite the spell with them. Upon recitation, Shax writhed in pain and then burst into fiery explosion, vanquished for good. Paige, fearing what happened, questioned what they did to her and she ran off. But Prue's death had finally been avenged and Shax pied the piper for his crime against Prue and her sisters. The Book of Shadows Although never shown when Phoebe acquired the vanquish spell, the Shax entry was later seen in interviews surrounding the Book of Shadows. The page described Shax' method of attack and included the spell to be used to vanquish the demon. The entry read: Shax, the Source's Assassin D'emonic hitman called out for only the top assignments by the Source. '''C'orporealizes out of wind and air. Method of attack is a ferocious blast of wind that can be lethal to it's victim. To vanquish '''Shax chant: 'I's a demon of Evil winds that blows that which forms below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell. Images Shax_VanquishHospital0.jpg|Prue and Piper recite Shax Vanquish Spell Shax_VanquishHospital.jpg|Shax mid-vanquish Shax_VanquishHospital1.jpg|Prue and Piper watch as Shax is vanquished Shax_VanquishHospital2.jpg|Shax bursts into flames and is vanquished ShaxBlastsPrue.jpg|Prue is blasted by Shax ShaxBlastsPrue2.jpg|She is blasted through the wall ShaxBlastsPiper.jpg|Shax blasts Piper Shaxwhirlsout1.jpg|He dematerializes after completing his task Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 3 Category: Season 4